


The Geek and the (Speed) Freak

by boltblu91575



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Relationships: Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_So, my writing has been as sporadic as rain in the desert summer, nut I am still going to try to crank out stories. And as I have been getting suggestions, I do have another for ‘LukaGami After Dark’-but that will be written another day. Now, by request of xTHECONNORx, here is the first of a series focusing on Max and Alix, called ‘The Geek and the (Speed) Freak’. So, if you don’t like this pairing of story…you can go pound sand. I write for those who enjoy, not for those who want to bomb with hate. I don’t care…  
  
Anyway, enough of that mess, here’s your story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Strange Bedfellows_  
  
“Miss Kubdel…your performance on this week’s quiz…leaves much to be desired.”, stated Ms. Mendeleev, the chemistry teacher as she lay Alix’s paper face down on her desk.  
  
Alix knew that tone, and turned the paper over. The sheet had been marked with red. Ms. Mendeleev went to the front and said, “Our highest score-which should come as no surprise-belongs to Max.”  
  
Max stood up, and like every time after a quiz or test, stated, “It was nothing, Ms. Mendeleev. It was simply the application of studious preparation that allowed me to achieve this academic acclaim. If the rest of you would devote your energy to preparing instead of other miniscule endeavors, you too could realize this kind of academic success.”  
  
Kim, Max’s partner, said, “Sure was, buddy! Umm…what does that mean?”  
  
Alix, with a low groan, replied, “It means that he got a good grade because he studies, meat-head!”  
  
“I’m the meat-head, huh? Not according to our quiz scores.” Kim smugly replied.  
  
“Alright class, enough. We will review the quiz so you can see where you made mistakes. This will help you prepare for the test in two weeks.” Ms. Mendeleev said, bringing the class to order. She walked to Alix’s desk, and said, “Alix…please see me after class.”  
  
Soon enough, the bell rang to dismiss. And Alix walked up to Ms. Mendeleev’s desk. The teacher said, “Alix…you began the year as one of the top students. Now, your grades have taken a tumble. Is there something wrong?”  
  
Alix shook her head and said, “No, ma’am. Everything is fine.”  
  
Ms. Mendeleev then said, “This test is a sizable component of this term’s grade. If you fail this test, I would have no choice but to inform Mr. D’Argencourt and he would…”  
  
“Kick me out of sports? No!” Alix said.  
  
Ms. Mendeleev said, “Well, there is still some time. If you find someone to study with, I’m sure you will do a great job in the test.”  
  
It was later in the day, and Mr. D’Argencourt was holding the P.E. class. He looked at a stopwatch and marked down times on a clipboard. He looked and said, “As usual, Alix and Kim are my two best runners…and in the rear, as usual…Mr. Kante, while your classmates are still freshmen!”  
  
Max huffed and puffed, visibly struggling to reach the finish line. Once he crossed, Mr. D’Argencourt said, “Very good class. But, the school has a requirement that you meet the P.E. standards. So, you will be doing these same exercises…and it is a large component of your grade. So continue with your exercises and I’m sure we all will be shining stars!!!”  
  
The bell rang for dismissal and the class dispersed. Max sat under a tree and took out his robotic companion Robustus. The robot said, “I hope everything is well, Max.”  
  
Max replied, “Hardly. Our PE class is doing exercises and if I don’t do well, I won’t have a good grade in PE. I’m doing well in all my other subjects.”  
  
Robustus replied, “Well, physical activity is important for your health.”  
  
Max then said, “Well, if only I could skip that.”  
  
Robustus said, “Why not get someone to help you ensure you reach the standards of the PE examination? Who are the best students in your PE class?”  
  
Max said, “Well, Alix and Kim are the two best athletes in the class.”  
  
“I would consider asking them for assistance.” Robustus stated.  
  
As if someone heard that, a voice said, “Hey, geek! Got a minute?”  
  
Max looked at the voice to see…Alix. He said, “It’s Max, not ‘Geek’. And what do you want?”  
  
Alix said, “Well, I heard part of your conversation…and thought I could help you…or, rather, we could help each other.”  
  
“How could we help each other? I know I am lacking in physical prowess…and that you are the best athlete on the campus. But what can I do to help you?” Max said.  
  
“My chem grades are bad. And if I fail the test in 2 weeks, Ms. Mendeleev will tell Mr. D’Argencourt and I’ll get kicked off the athletic programs!” Alix replied.  
  
Max silently thought. _It wouldn’t be that hard to tutor her…and she could help me with this PE test…_ “Alright, Alix. We have a deal.”  
  
“Really? Thanks, Max!” Alix exclaimed.

But those two weeks proved to be quite the challenge for Alix and Max. They both were frustrated in their own ways- Max, when Alix would miss an operation or _even a digit_ ; and Alix when Max complained about all the running and the push-ups and the sweating…  
  
It was now the day before both of their big tests. And despite their frustrations, they had formed a kinship. And they would hang out under the tree near the school. Alix sighed, and said, “I’m not going to pass that test tomorrow.”  
  
Max said, “I’m going to do poorly on the PE exam, as well. You would think, that with our situations so similar, we would have been able to better assist each other.”  
  
“Yeah. It’s too bad we couldn’t combine our best attributes to help each other…could you imagine, jogging while listening to those chemistry problems…” Alix said.  
  
Max exhaled…and then said, “Alix…that might be a solution!”  
  
Alix replied, “What do you mean?”  
  
Max said, “We’ve tried traditional study methods…but what if we combine what you’re good at with what I’m good at? Meet me at the track after class and I’ll explain then.”  
  
Later, Alix headed to the track where she saw Max and Robustus. Max said, “I’ve programmed him to ask similar questions to those we’ll see on the test. He will also time me as I run.”  
  
So, with their unorthodox merging of studying, Max and Alix began to run along the track. And Alix would be asked the questions Max had prepared. They spent 2 hours at their studies. Finally, Alix said, “I think I got it, Max! I think I’m ready for the test tomorrow.”  
  
Max, in turn, replied, “And I think I have a chance to pass the PE assessment, as well.”   
  
Then, in a move that surprised both of them, Alix-tough, tomboy Alix-leaned in and hugged Max. She said, “Thanks, Max.”  
  
Max was stunned at this, but he returned the hug and said, “Thank _you_ , Alix. I thought someone like you would ignore me at best…and mock me at worst. But…you looked past all that. And over the last two weeks, we did something better than getting ready for these tests.”  
  
Alix said, “Oh, yeah? And what happened with that?”  
  
Max said, “Alix…we became friends. And no matter what happens…I am happy to call you a friend.”  
  
Alix smiled, and said, “Same here, Max. So what do you say we give it our best tomorrow?”  
  
Max replied, “Sure. But since it is still early…would you like to accompany me to acquire some refreshments?”  
  
Alix considered the offer-and took Max’s hand and said, “Sure! Let’s go, slowpoke!”  
  
_Alright, that brings this short to an end. I didn’t want to make a romantic first chapter but I’m sure there will be some romance in later shorts!!!  
  
So if you like it, great! Leave a comment and suggestion for the next chapter! Until the next time!!!_  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_I know I said I’d be updating on the weekends, so consider this a special treat!!! This person has been following and offering suggestions, so, to xTHECONNORx, this is for you!!_

_Background-this is a future AU, where Max has become a leading expert in robotics and cybernetics and Alix has become an extreme sports star. And the plot…well, just read it and see…  
  
_ Many years have passed since those halcyon days in Mademoiselle Bustier’s class. And the 15 students in that class have forged their own paths. And our story focuses on two of these former students…  
  
It was another long day for Max Kante- he spent the day reviewing his latest prototypes…and as a result, his primary lab was covered with sketches. Many of those sketches had a big ‘REJECT’ in red- and it seemed as though he’d never get his project off the drawing floor-never mind in front of investors. And no investors meant he’d never get funding to make his vision a reality.  
  
But never mind that-he’d spent way too much time in the lab. He decided to head home for a few days of rest and inspiration. Maybe some time away from the lab would spark something… _anything…_  
  
And while most of his contemporaries were into scientific endeavors all the time, Max found he had a guilty pleasure. He enjoyed watching extreme sports. But the only time he really cued in was when top star Alix Kubdel-his former classmate-was performing. According to her bio, she had won several competitions in the US and around the world. And he’d also hate to admit-but he had a little crush on the sports star. Maybe it was a celebrity crush…maybe it was lingering feelings from high-school days…  
  
The next morning, Max woke up and headed to get some coffee to start the first of his days away from the lab. But as he sat down, the story grabbed his attention- _Extreme Sports Star Critically Injured._  
  
Max watched with attention-but that attention soon turned to horror as the story revealed the identity of the injured star-Alix, who had taken a bad fall during a practice. His phone rung a few moments later. He answered, “Dr. Kante…yes, I heard…how bad…I see…thanks, Kim.”   
  
From what he had heard, Max learned that Alix suffered from a lower spinal injury. And although she would survive-walking would be nearly impossible…never mind being an extreme sports star. He sat back down and started to think. _Hey! Here’s inspiration…helping Alix walk again!!!_  
  
But that would wait for tomorrow…after all, he wanted to enjoy one day for himself…  
  
But the next morning, Max was back in his lab. He examined all of his blueprints, looking to see if there was something he missed. And once again, minuted slipped into hours…and hours into days…and then…  
  
“I have it! I think this will be what can help Alix!” Max exclaimed.  
  
It was two days later when Max located where Alix lived-and discovered she spent the off-season back in Paris. And it was where she wanted to go after her accident. Max headed up to her flat and knocked on the door. He heard, “Just a minute!”  
  
At the sound of the greeting, Max smiled- _Even after all of this time, I can still recognize her voice._ The door opened to reveal Alix, sitting in a chair. She said, “Can I help you?”  
  
Max said, “Wow…after all of this time, you don’t recognize me?”  
  
Alix said, “Should I?”  
  
Max said, “Alix-it’s me, Max…we shared Mademoiselle Bustier’s class.”  
  
Alix gasped then said, “Oh! Come in, Max. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you.”  
  
As they sat, Max said, “It’s because of the glasses…I wear contacts now…”  
  
Alix said, “Well, I guess that’s not all that changed…all of our classmates checked in on me…even that snooty Chloe.”  
  
Max then said, “Alix…I’m so sorry…”  
  
“For what? You have nothing to be sorry about…” Alix replied.  
  
Max then said, “But everything you’ve worked towards…it’s gone…”  
  
“…I know.”  
  
Max was shocked at that simple admission. “The docs say it would be a small miracle if I ever walked again…and competing is completely off the table for me…I’m just trying to decide what to do with my new life.” Alix said.  
  
Max said, “Well…I don’t want to get your hopes up…but I could quite possibly have that miracle.”  
  
“No…that’s a joke, right?” Alix said, not wanting to believe or create false hope.  
  
“Alix…when have I ever been not serious? I have been developing robotic prototypes for the last few years…and though nothing I have done has gotten of the drawing room floor, they do show some promise…” Max said.  
  
“So you want me to place my faith into some ‘drawings’?” Alix asked.  
  
Max said, “I know it isn’t much…but if there is a chance you could walk…you should take it…” Max said.  
  
Alix said, “Give me some time to think on it.”  
  
Max replied, “All right. That’s fair…and it is your life.”  
  
It was a new day, and Max was sitting in his lab, looking over his blueprints and drawings. However, a phone ringing caught his attention. He picked up and said, “Dr. Kante?”  
  
The voice on the other end said, “Max? I mean, Dr. Kante…I thought it over…”  
  
Max said, “Alix?”  
  
“Yes. I’ll give it a shot…if it can help me at least walk…” Alix said.  
  
Max said, “Alright-tomorrow, Ill bring you to my lab and we can begin.”  
  
The next day, Max and Alix were in a private area of the lab. Max said, “Here is where we test new inventions and applications.”  
  
Alix said, “OK…so how do we get started?”  
  
Max said, “Alright…here is the first set of prosthetics…”  
  
Hours had passed-and none of Max’s initial offerings showed any promise. Alix could only use them for a few feet of walking before the device would give out. After another failed attempt, Max said “I’m sorry nothing is working.”  
  
Alix-now sitting in her chair-rolled up to him and said, “Don’t be sorry. You’re sacrificing your time and devices to help me walk…and you have no real motivation or incentive to do so.”  
  
“Someone told me I could become wealthy…but I just want to improve the world…” Max replied.  
  
Alix said, “Hey…how about we take a little break? Get a snack or something?”  
  
Max replied, “Sure. There’s a café not too far from here.”  
  
Once at the café, Max and Alix began talking about high-school days. Alix asked, “Man, you’re a successful robotics engineer…and I can’t believe there’s no ‘Ms. Kante.’”  
  
Max coughed, then replied, “Well, first thing-I’m really busy. Secondly…you remember me from school. The reputation of a ‘nerd’ has been hard for me to shake off. I tried dating…and every woman said the same thing…’Oh, you’re a nice guy, but…’”  
  
Alix nodded, and replied, “Well, you are a nice guy, Max.”  
  
Max then said, “But it’s not meant as a compliment. It’s meant to let me down….and what about you? A world famous sports star should have plenty of admirers…”  
  
Alix said, “Admirers, maybe…but some of these guys don’t know the difference between admiration and stalking…”  
  
After their break, Max took Alix back to her apartment while he resumed working on his prosthetics. And he was there, working through the night…

But nothing he seemed to do made any difference…when Alix wore the prosthetics, she would still only get a few minutes use…  
  
…until one day, he saw Alix wearing part of two separate prosthetics. He looked at the energy flow of what she had and…and was shocked. He said, “Hmm…interesting.”  
  
Alix replied, “What?”  
  
Max said, “The devices…they are generating a different output…it appears that the two pieces you are wearing are utilizing an energy flow I hadn’t noticed…”  
  
Alix said, “Great!...now how about you say that for those of us not fluent in robotics?”  
  
“Alix…what I mean is that the energy the devices use is less that the energy needed to charge them for functioning…in fact, this configuration can be utilized with an 8-hour charge and will give you 22 hours of use!” Max said  
  
“Really? You mean…I’ll be able to walk again?” Alix said.  
  
Max replied, “In essence, yes! Once I reconfigure these connections, you’ll have your prosthetics!”  
  
And two days later…Max and Alix were back in the testing area of the lab. Alix was in her chair-already with the prosthetics on. Max said, “Alright, Alix, stand.”  
  


Alix did as Max asked, standing up out of the wheelchair. Max then walked several feet away-so that now he was on the other side of the room. He said, “Here is the test. Walk towards me.”  
  
Alix did-and while it was a bit of a challenge, she eventually reached Max. And now, overcome with emotion, she took Max in an embrace. She said, “Thanks, Max. You gave me my life back.”  
  
Max said, “Well, yes and no. You can walk, that is true. But your career…”  
  
Alix pulled back so that she was looking into Max’s face. “Max…before you and I reunited, I assumed I’d be stuck in a chair for the rest of my life. Forget the sports…just walking is a major victory. And your prosthetics are a success…” she said.  
  
She then leaned in again and in a move that surprised them both-she lightly kissed Max’s cheek. She then said, “Now what do you say we take my new legs out for a spin?”  
  
Max replied, “Sure…” As Alix continued to walk around, Max lightly touched his cheek where she kissed him. _Hmm…maybe it’s not too late…and maybe I found the right one…_  
  
 _And that’s where I shall being this story to a close!!! And like always, comments and critique are always welcome!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, alright ALLLRRRRIGGGHHHTTTTT!!!!! YYYYEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
It’s time for the Malix update, so here’s a new chapter of “The Geek and the (Speed) Freak” and it’s a suggestion from xTHECONNORx…I’ll take some elements from the story I was passed, but I won’t copy it wholecloth…_

_With that said, the idea is that Max and Alix are even closer than the first stories…and if you want to know more, then read it!!_

_Sometime on the near future…_  
  
Max and Alix were as different as two people in love could be. They had wildly contrasting personalities-he was introverted, she was outgoing and outspoken. They had contrasting interests-he was into computers and science, she was into sports.  
  
And yet-when it seems like two people shouldn’t get together…somehow, Max and Alix did. They never talked about trying the others’ hobbies or interests…

…but, that didn’t stop them from trying. And it happened when Max saw Alix at the same robotics lab that he often spent time at refining his projects. And this spurred his curiosity.   
  
And one day, she was there, looking at something on a laptop. And as Max approached her, she saw him behind her in the reflection of her screen. And she quickly shut the laptop.  
  
Max said, “Hello, Alix.”  
  
“Hi, Max.” she replied in greeting.  
  
“Alix…this would seem like the last place I’d expect to see you…” Max said.  
  
“Why? You don’t think I’m smart enough to figure this kind of stuff out?” she asked.  
  
“Well, no…it’s just that you were always into extreme sports…not computers or science or…robots…” he said.  
  
Alix stood and now that they were older, she came up to his eye level. She said, “Maybe…I’m trying to explore a new hobby so that my boyfriend and I can share something in common…”  
  
Max looked down, and said, “Alix…it was never important to me that we share hobbies and interests…but if you want, I can help you with your project.”  
  
“No! I mean, I want to do this on my own…” Alix said.  
  
Max nodded, and left Alix to her project.  
  
But over the next few weeks, Max noticed that it was harder to spend time with Alix. And he also noticed she was spending more and more time in the robotics lab. And she was even more secretive with what she was doing in the lab…so much so, that she wasn’t even doing her sports as much.  
  
Max knew that what was happening between them would come to a head…when she wouldn’t return his phone calls or answer his messages…he knew the only course of action was something he wasn’t adept in-confronting Alix.   
  
So one morning, he began his barrage of messages. And he was surprised when she replied after one. He sent _Alix…I don’t know what’s happening…but we need to talk. We have needed to talk for the longest…_  
  
It had only taken a few minutes, but she sent back _You’re right. I’m sorry for hiding things from you. And you can finally see this secret._  
  
So now Max and Alix were in the robotics lab. Alix escorted Max to the area where she had been working, and said, “Max…I guess I need to clear the air with you.”  
  
“I suppose I am due an explanation.” Max said.  
  
Alix took a deep breath, and then said, “Max…ever since we started dating…it felt so strange that the two of us are together, despite how different we are.”  
  
Max said, “Well, it’s true…”  
  
“I mean, look at Mari and Adrien…she’s a designer and he’s a model…they are perfect together…and we…well, you can see…” Alix said.  
  
“Alix…there’s no rule that two people have to share interests to be together.” Max replied.  
  
Alix said, “You’re such a great dude, Max…and I should have never tried to keep secrets or shut you out.”  
  
She took a deep breath, and said, “And now-what all the secrecy was about…” She turned to a door and pressed the buttons on the panel. She said, “My code was something easy…your birthday…”  
  
Max smiled at that, glad that he was that important to her. She said, “Alright, Max. What would have made this better would have been if you brought Markov.”  
  
Max said, “Why?”  
  
“Because…he has a friend.” Alix replied. She then said, “Alright…this is the Cyber-Organic Assistant…or Cora.”  
  
With that, a small metallic object flew into view. The object said, “Greetings, Alix. Greetings, Max.”  
  
Max said, “She recognized me!”  
  
“That is because she has the ability to identify a person based on their biometric markers.” Alix replied, barely withholding the pride in her voice.  
  
“Alix…with no real knowledge or expertise…you created a robot!” Max said.  
  
“Correction-I am a Cyber-Organic Assistant…or Cora.” Cora replied.  
  
“Well, then, I’ll just call you Cora.” Max replied.  
  
Alix said, “So what do you say we put her through her paces?”  
  
“Well, that would be a good idea…in case there are any issues, you can fix them.” Max said.  
  
Over the next few days, Max and Alix tested Cora. They also introduced her to Markov…and Alix commented that Max’s robot buddy seemed to have a budding crush on Cora. Max noticed that as well, and they both decided to let the robots spend time together.  
  
As a result, Max and Alix were able to spend time together as well. And one night, they were having dinner. Cora seemed to whisper something to Alix, who now had a concerned look on her face. This was a look that Max had not seen from her.  
  
They ate their dinner, attended to by their new robot friends. Alix finally spoke, saying, “Max…I have always been in respect of your ability to create such amazing things.”  
  
Max said, “Why thank you, Alix”  
  
“Do you think thatMarkov was your greatest creation?” Alix said.  
  
“Well, I am proud of what I was able to create with him.” Max replied.

Alix took a deep breath, and said, “What if I told you about something new you’ve created…that would be even greater that Markov?”  
  
“Really?” Max asked.  
  
“Well, it was something _we_ created...” Alix said.  
  
Max was now a little confused. “Alix…where is this creation? When do I get to see it?”  
  
Alix then stood up and walked to where Max was. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. She said, “It’s here, Max…and I figure you’ll see…in about 6-7 months…”  
  
 _Ha Ha…how’s that for an ending? Sometimes you don’t really need kissing and such for romance…it helps, but it’s not always a requirement._  
  
 _So what do you think of the ending? Or the story in general? Loved it? Didn’t care for it? Leave a comment, and just like xTHECONNORx and Ro, I’ll shout you out either in the opening or the closing!!! Enjoy and keep following!!! Who knows what the next time will bring?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here we go, just cranking out the stories!!! This one’s for all of you following my Max-n-Alix stories, so here’s a new addition to the ‘Geek and the Speed Freak’! This features an appearance from Le Chien Kim, or just Kim…and they are just a little older…but still up to the same things as when they were younger…so without further ado, the newest chapter!!!  
  
_ As they had gotten older, Kim found himself wanting nothing more than to beat Alix at a bet in _anything_ …it didn’t matter what the dare was-be it a food challenge or physical activity…Alix always managed to come out on top.  
  
And Kim had made it a New Year’s resolution to top Alix in a dare. And to do this…he enlisted the one person closest to both him and Alix-Max, their old classmate. At first, Max enjoyed watching Alix trounce Kim dare after dare…but soon, it became tiresome with Kim trying new dares.  
  
And one day, Kim approached Max and said, “Come on, buddy!!! I can’t keep getting trounced by your girlfriend!”  
  
Max said, “The first correction to your statement is that Alix is not my girlfriend. While it is true that she is a girl and that we are friends, that doesn’t make her my girlfriend. Secondly, the issue with the dares lies with you, Kim. Simply acknowledge that Alix is better than you and move on. There is nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
Kim then said, “Sure…like I’m gonna ever admit she’s better…just like you won’t admit she’s your girlfriend. Max…you guys spend a lot of time together…do you eat meals together?”  
  
Max said, “We might share a repast on occasion.”  
  
Kim said, “That’s a yes…has she spent the night at your place?”  
  
“The circumstances that required Alix to repose in my home were completely out of my control, Kim!” Max replied.  
  
“Well, the signs sure point to her being your girlfriend.” Kim then said.  
  
Max exhaled…it wouldn’t help anything to deny his feelings for Alix…so Max simply retorted, “And if she is? What business of it is yours?”  
  
“Ah! I knew it!” Kim said.   
  
“Never mind that. I have a way you can win a dare with Alix.” Max said.  
  
“Won’t she be mad at you if she finds out?” Kim asked.  
  
Max said, “Let me deal with the ramifications of that action. Now, here is the dare.”  
  
After Max explained it, Kim had to admit it was a good dare. And he’d finally have one over the pink-haired speedster. So the day of the dare arrived. Max, Alix and Kim all trooped to the racetrack. Alix said, “So, Kim’s got another dare? After I’ve smoked you the last 12 times, you still want more?”  
  
“Hah! This time, I’m gonna be the winner!” Kim said.  
  
“Kim…remember, your probability of winning this dare sits at 50 percent. So you do stand a chance of victory…with an equal probability of defeat.” Max stated.  
  
“Alright, you two! What am I to do?” Alix replied.  
  
Max stated, “Kim feels that he is faster in water than you are on land. So, you are going to run a distance and Kim is going to swim that same distance. The winner will be the athlete with the best time.”  
  
Alix said, “Alright, I’m ready!”  
  
Max said, “I will time you. When I say start, you will run 50 yards and I will time you.”  
  
“Got it, got it!” Alix said. She knelt in a runner’s starting position.  
  
“Ready…set…go!” Max shouted. And Alix shot off down the track. She ran the required distance and as she passed the mark, Max stopped the time. He said, “Got it! Your time is 5.89 seconds-rather respectable, Alix.”  
  
Alix smiled, and stuck her tongue at Kim, saying, “Beat that, meat head!”  
  
Kim said, “I will! To the pool!”  
  
They all trooped to the pool and waited for Kim to change. He came to the pool and took his position on the small platform. Max said, “Kim…the same rules apply to you. When I call ‘Go!’, swim across the pool. Since it’s 50 yards, you only have to swim to the end. Ready?”  
  
Kim nodded, confidence on his face. Max took out his watch and said, “Ready…set…go!” And at that, Kim leapt into the pool and swam as fast and as hard as his muscles could push him. It seemed like an eternity, but he reached the end of the pool. Max looked at his watch and exhaled. Meanwhile, Kim had climbed out and was walking back towards Max and Alix.  
  
“Well…what’s the time?” Kim said.  
  
“Kim…your time is…5.79 seconds.” Max said.  
  
Alix was stunned…Kim had actually beaten her in a dare. And as she tried to make sense of that, Kim said, “I did it! I knew you’d come up with a dare that I could win.”  
  
Alix heard that, and said, “What? You mean this dare didn’t hatch from your tiny brain? Max, what’s he talking about?”  
  
Max said, “Look…Alix…I was so tired of these silly dares…and every time Kim lost, he wanted to beat you more and more…and it was a coin flip if he’d win…I didn’t think he could do it…he won fairly…”  
  
Alix was now in Max’s face. She said, “You call setting up this dare that would have favored Kim ‘fair’?”   
  
Max said, “Alix…please…”  
  
Alix replied, “I don’t want to hear any more…” She turned and left, walking quickly so that Max wouldn’t see her wiping her eyes. Kim then came up to Max and said, “Wow…she’s a sore loser…didn’t even congratulate me.”  
  
Max, nearly at the end of his emotional rope, said, “What makes you think she wanted to congratulate you? All I wanted was to put an end to these dumb dares between you two…but no, you had to have one win! So-congratulations, Kim! You won…and I lost!”  
  
The next few days were a sortie of phone tag-Kim tried to call Max to apologize for getting him involved, as well as Alix for not leaving well enough alone. Max tried calling Alix to apologize for his part in Kim’s scheme…and Alix just wanted to be left alone.  
  
After a week…Max got a chance to talk with Kim. Kim seemed repentant for his part-he was upset that he pushed the dares too far. And Max couldn’t hold a grudge against one of his oldest friends. So they had quickly patched things up.   
  
Meanwhile, Alix continued to delete all calls and messages from Max and Kim. And one day, she heard a knock on the door. It was insistent…and aggravating. She stood up and went to the door. She saw it was Max.  
  
“Max…I don’t want to talk to you!” Alix said.  
  
“Alix…please hear me out.” Max said.  
  
She sighed as she leaned against the door. She could only remain angry for so long…so she opened the door. Max came in…and he was in the company of Kim.  
  
Max said, “I believe Kim has something to say.”  
  
Kim coughed, and said, “Alix…I’m sorry…I should have just accepted that you were better than me. And I shouldn’t have gotten Max involved.”  
  
Alix looked at Kim, and then punched him in the arm. “Alright, sap. You may be a meat head…but you’re still the only meat head that could keep up with me.” Alix said.  
  
“So...we’re good?” Kim said.  
  
“Sure. Now take off before I change my mind!” Alix said, her voice full of humor and mischief.  
  
Kim got up and headed to the door. But he turned to Max and said, “You’re going to be alright?”  
  
“I think I will. See you later, Kim.” Max said.  
  
“Later, dude!” Kim said.  
  
Now it was Alix and Max. Max released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding…but before he could speak, Alix had taken him in an embrace. She was sobbing and saying, “Oh, Max…I’m sorry…”  
  
Max was confused at this…and when he found his voice, he said, “I thought I was the one who should be apologizing…”  
  
Alix replied, “You aren’t off the hook, mister…but I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you. I had no idea of the toll these dares were taking on you. If I had known…I would have turned down Kim’s dares…”  
  
Max said, “Alix…you enjoy doing those dares…you enjoyed beating Kim dare after dare…”  
  
Alix then said, “You’re right…I did enjoy those dares…and enjoyed beating him each time…”  
  
Max said, “I shouldn’t have gotten involved…I just wanted the dares to be over and figured if he had one win…he’d be content…”  
  
“Well, it was a genius idea to time us racing in different elements…and I can’t believe he won legitimately…” Alix said.  
  
Max held Alix-and wondered as she shivered. He said, “What’s that?”  
  
“I just think it’s funny he needed your help to beat me in a dare!” Alix said.  
  
“So…am I forgiven?” Max said.  
  
“Well…no.” Alix replied.

Max’s face fell…until Alix said, “I’ll consider allowing absolution of this transgression if you would provide me with evening provisions at a local establishment, following by the enjoyment of percussive sounds and lights accompanied by refreshing beverages.”  
  
“Wow…you really are talking my language, Alix!” Max said. “So would the evening that falls on the day of Saturn be most appropriate?” he asked.  
Alix gave Max a light kiss-then said, “That would be most appropriate.”  
  
 _Wow-two stories in one day!!! So if you enjoyed this chapter, please comment!!!_  
  
I also wanted to add that although I have only been on Ao3 for a little over a year, I am so thrilled that I have 1 story with over 1000 views, and 4 closing in!!! I am also 10 views away from 10,000!!! And while I am indeed a great writer, I am nothing without you who read and follow and comment!!! You guys have always been the best, and here’s hoping for more great stories!!!


End file.
